Ben and Rey
by NalorediaTheSpacePirate
Summary: Short stories about when Ben and Rey were little kids. Very fluffy, no Reylo, and pretty cheesy. Basically, just a bunch of short stories made up of cheese flavored cotton candy. Yum.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Ben and Rey chronicles! This is all basically fluff, so don't expect that I actually did a good job writing this. And don't worry, I a, definitely anti-Reylo, so they are cousins in these stories. And so that you don't get confused, these are just a bunch of short stories.**

 **If you have an idea for a story, just let me know in the reviews. Give me a basic idea and I'll write something around it.**

 **And that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy!**

 **JEALOUSY** :

Ben came home with Uncle Luke and Rey after a full day of training. He was up late the night before, and now he was exhausted and irritated with everything. His 2 year old cousin Rey's babbling didn't help. She was so annoying.

Uncle Luke landed the speeder on the landing pad outside of the Solo's home. Leia came out to greet them, giving her brother and Rey each a hug. Then, without hugging, saying anything or even just smiling to Ben, she lead the trio inside. Although he knew he shouldn't be, Ben felt a little jealous. His uncle and annoying little cousin were greeted first, with his mother not even acknowledging him. He quickly pushed those feelings of jealousy away. "Of course Uncle Luke and Rey should be hugged by Mom," he thought. "They are the guests." But even though he convinced most of himself that it was fine his mother didn't seem to notice him, a tiny bit of envy was still there.

Immediately, Leia and Luke got to talking. Ben just sat, kind of bored with the conversation, when suddenly Rey started to cry. "I want my Be-Be!" Luke smacked his forehead. "I forgot her little stuffed toy at home," he said. "It's fine," said Leia. "Ben can share some of his old toys." Ben jumped at hearing this. He tried to think of an excuse at quick as he could. "I, uh, I don't know where any of my old toys are, Mom," he said, proud that he made up a reasonable excuse in a short amount of time. But his mother was faster. "Oh, I know! I keep some old stuffed things up here," she said. Ben winced when she pulled down an old box and pulled out some of the contents. His stuffed Millennium Falcon his mother made for him when he was REALLY little. She handed it to Rey. "Here you go, Sweetie. Be careful with that." But Rey was off before she could hear her aunt's warning

Ben was watching Rey run around with HIS toy. Playing with HIS toy. She was probably going to end up ripping and breaking HIS toy! He suddenly had an idea. He would take it from her, then run away into his room before he could get caught. "Rey will just sit here crying, getting what she deserves!" he thought, with a wicked grin. Then he realized what was wrong with his thinking. Although not that big of an action, he would would tapping into the dark side of the force is he did theater. Plus, his mom would probably give him the "you are 12 stopping acting like you are two" speech. Deep down inside, there was that jealousy again, and this time it was trying to convince him to take action. He then cleared his mind of the jealously. He would not let it take over him.

"Ben! Come help set the table!" his mother shouted from the kitchen. "Coming!" he called back. Looking back at Rey definitely NOT being careful for one last time, he walked into the kitchen.

Ben thought of a trick he knew. "Uncle Luke, watch this!" Ben said. Using the force, Ben was able set each table setting (five people, not counting Rey). Levitating the objects was easy, but setting them down gently was not. Still, Ben did succeed (unlike last time. Leia made him pick up all the broken pieces from the plates he put down too a little too hard). Luke was half-paying attention, deep in his conversation with Leia. "Good job Ben," Luke said, or more like mumbling. Ben was kind of taken back.

"Good job Ben"?! That's all? Usually, Luke would be all like, "That was great Ben! But here are a few things to work on..." or "Good, but you could have..." Ben didn't know is his feelings should be hurt that Uncle Luke didn't seem to be paying attention, or relieved that Luke didn't give him a 27 things to work on. "Oh well," he thought. "When Dad gets home, I can tell him about it" Ben decided that now that the table was set, he might as well listen to the conversation his mother and uncle were having. Listening closely, he discovered it was about Rey, and how she was so strong in the force, and how when she fully trained, she might be one of the most powerful Jedi ever since, well, Anakin.

Ben was interested in Anakin. He didn't know much about his grandfather, other than he was a powerful Jedi who became a Sith known as Darth Vader, and then redeemed himself right before he died. Nobody ever really talked about his grandfather, so he didn't know much. Listening more to Luke and Leia's talking (they didn't seem to notice he was listening), he decided that no more of this conversation would inform him on Anakin Skywalker, only "how great his little cousin is!"

Suddenly, there was a crash in the living room. A few seconds later, it was followed by some crying. Ben, following his mom and uncle, ran into the living room. Sure enough, there was Rey, sitting on the floor crying, with BEN'S toy ripped. The old, ripped Millennium Falcon had its stuffing spilled out on the floor. Leia and Luke didn't seem to notice that Rey ripped Ben's toy. They just were trying to comfort Rey. After Rey finally calmed down, Luke and Leia walked back into the kitchen.

Ben was angry. That was for sure. His annoying, bratty cousin was getting all the attention, even though she just ripped his oldest, favorite toy. The reason he kept it in a box and put away there was to protect it. But Rey comes along and rips it in a few measly minutes. "It's all Mom's fault! She didn't HAVE to give Rey my favorite toy!" thought Ben. However, noticing his anger was growing, he attempted to calm himself down. "Rey is only two," he reassured himself. "She didn't mean to break it." But just as much as he was calm, the rest of him was still angry.

"Ben! Come here!" his mom called. "You set the table crooked!" "Coming Mom!" he replied. He picked his shredded old toy, set down on the highest shelf in the living room (where it would be out of Rey's reach), and hurried into the dining room. He saw what his mom meant by setting the table weirdly. He was so excited that he didn't drop the plates that he didn't notice how the plates were set so far up on the table, and how he set the forks and knives were side ways and backwards. He was a little startled, but he also found it kind of funny, of how he had not noticed that he set the table like that.

Ben heard the front door open. Then he heard his dad and Uncle Chewbacca walk in. Uncle Luke and his mother were in the living room to greet Han and Chewy. He could here the hugging going on in there. He finished up the table quickly, making it almost perfect to impress his dad. He could just picture Han being impressed when Ben said, "I used the force to set the table. I only had to fix it a little. But I didn't break any plates." One again, the attention would be turned to him, like things were before Rey was born. Beaming, he walked into the front room to see...

Everybody was watching Rey. Ben saw his little cousin levitate blocks in the air. One, two, three, four. One at a time, she lifted up the blocks with the force and kept them in the air. Ben stared. He has to admit, this was pretty cool. He turned to look at his dad's face, then dreaded the look he saw.

Here was his dad. HIS dad. Ben Solo's own father. His father, who was amazed, then said, "That's my little Jedi niece!" Ben had enough. I took the glass of water he had brought for his dad and threw it down. Everybody jumped. Han looked at Ben's scowling face and the broken glass on the floor. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Well, thank you for making me feel welcome." Ben was angry. Rage fought its way through him, and before he could think, he shouted at his father, "I HATE YOU!" This time, Leia had had enough. "Benjamin Chewbacca Solo! That is no way to talk to your father! Go to your room! I will tell you when you can come out!" Ben, his face flushed red with anger and embarrassment, stomped off to his room.


	2. Jealousy Part 2

Slamming the door behind him, Ben felt like sobbing. It was NOT fair! Rey was always the center of attention! And when he asked for a little positive attention from his parents, he was in trouble! Feeling tired from all the anger and jealousy wound up inside him, he sat down to clear his mind of those emotions. After all, he did know that anger leads down the path to the dark side.

An hour past by. Ben felt kind of embarrassed that he acted up so much just so his little cousin wouldn't be the center of attention. But he would not leave his room. No matter how hungry he was, he would not sacrifice his pride and dignity.

He could hear his family. Eating. Talking. Laughing. Having a good time. Without him. He felt pinch of sadness that his family, knowing that his family didn't seem to care about him at all. He longed to go out and join them. "No!" he told himself. "I will stay here and die if it teaches them a lesson!"

30 minutes passed. Ben felt as hungry as ever. He was starting to lose his will to stay in his room when there was a knock on knock on his door. He knew it wasn't his dad or mom, because they never knocked. He didn't want anyone to come in, but he was calm enough now. "Come in," he called. He looked up at the door to see Uncle Chewbacca walk in. And in his hands was...

Ben's Millennium Falcon! And it wasn't ripped? Chewbacca handed it over to Ben, who grabbed it eagerly. He turned it over in his hand and inspected it. He could see faint stitches of where Rey had ripped it. "Did you sew this back together?" Ben asked. Chewie nodded. "Thank you Uncle Chewie," said Ben, hugging the wookie.

Ben sat down on his bed, with Chewbacca on his side. "It's just that since Rey has been born, nobody really pays attention to me. They all seem so proud of Rey that they forget that I exist, except for when I do something wrong." Chewie put his big hairy arm around his nephew. "I know that being jealous is stupid, but it just seems that Dad loves Rey more than me." Ben and Chewbacca sat together in silence for a long time, Chewie with his arm around Ben. After this long pause he said, "Alright. I'll go down." He took a deep breath and added, "And I'll apologize to Dad. Uncle Luke would say it is the right thing to do. After all, I am going to be a Jedi."

Ben walked into the kitchen where his father was washing dishes. A little voice inside him was shouting, "Would should you apologize? You haven't done anything wrong. You were just standing up for yourself." He knew it was wrong but still...

No. He brushed that feeling aside. He would do the right thing and apologize to his dad. Ben took a deep breath, stood up straight, and walked over to Han. "Hey dad..." he said, nervously brushing the hair from his eyes. "I wanted to say that I am sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it. I love you, I was just being silly." Han looked down at him, smiled, and then said, "It's alright Ben. I know you didn't mean it. After all, you get your temper from your mother," he said with a wink. "Speaking of your mother, you better go outside and apologize to her too."

Ben stepped outside, where Leia was talking with her twin brother. She turned her head. "Yes Ben?" "Sorry that I yelled and was angry at you," he said sheepishly to his mom. He looked down at his feet. "I was just jealous," he barely whispered. Leia stood up and smiled at him. "I accept your apology. I want you to know I love you and want the best for you," she replied. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Now go inside. I saved you a plate. After you eat your food you can play with your cousin."

After he ate dinner, Ben went back outside and went over to Rey. "What do you want to do, Rey?" he asked his little cousin. "Swings!" So Ben took her over to the swings, and once she was sitting and holding on to the ropes, he started pushing her. He didn't really mind. His mind was at peace. After he apologized, he didn't feel guilty. And he could see why he was wrong for yelling. After all, he loved his cousin! And nobody, not even little Rey, was going to get in the way of him becoming a Jedi.

THE END


	3. Hatred

**Before you read this, please remember that they are cheesy**

 **Very cheesy.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **HATRED**

 _20 ABY_

Ben sat down to eat his lunch. After a long day of Jedi training, he was starving. He looked out over the courtyard and saw three boys that looked like they were around his age. He watched them approach his little cousin as she was on her way to eat lunch with Ben. When they stooped down and started talking to her, he strained his ears to hear, but they were just too far. They seemed harmless enough. That's what he though until he watched as his little cousin started crying and ran away. He jumped up. "What did they say to Rey?!" he thought as he ran after her.

He found her hiding behind some boxes that had held old bantha milk cartons. She was using her shirt to wipe away her tears. "What's the matter Rey?" he asked his five year old cousin as he sat down next to her. "They said that the only reason why Dad says I do a good job is because he is my dad," she sobbed. Ben sighed. He remembered when kids said things like that to him when he was little. He remembered how much that had hurt him. "C'mon Rey! You know you are very strong. Even if Uncle Luke wasn't your dad, he would treat you the same." "Nuh uh! The other day Ilar said that I am really weak," Rey responded. "She said I'll never be strong enough to be a real Jedi." "They're just jealous Rey. They think that if they are not as good or strong as you, its okay if they say mean things to and about you," Ben said. Rey frowned and said, "It's not!" Ben nodded his head. "You are right. They are just being dumb. C'mom Rey, let's go get some lunch." Ben took Rey's hand and they walked back together to the main courtyard.

The three boys that were talking to Rey before were now sitting together watching the two cousins walk together. "Hey look!" the oldest one shouted. "It's Luke's two little prized pets!" Ben rolled his eyes. "Just ignore them," he said to Rey. So the two cousins ignored the rude remarks and ate their lunch in silence.

Ben was sitting on the stone wall the next day when he noticed the same kid was bothering Rey. She looked like she was about to cry as the oldest of the group, a togruta, teased her. Ben ran over and force pushed the boy into the wall. "What's wrong with you?!" Ben asked. He grabbed his cousin's hand and said, "Let's go, Rey." The oldest boy ran over and pulled Ben back. "If you are trying to protect your cousin, then why won't you fight me, huh? C'mom, fight me!" he said. Rey hid behind Ben. He replied to the togruta, "I won't fight someone who picks on five year olds." He turned away when the boy said, "You just too scared you'll get hurt! You're weak!" Ben whirled back around. He felt the anger rising within. Who was this kid to mess with him?

He raised his hand and slowly clenched his fist. He felt as the anger and hatred took over, feeling as power flowed through his body as the boy rose into the air, his eyes wide with fear and his hands grasping at his neck. Ben felt the satisfaction as he choked the air out of this bully, this menace! Rey was hitting his leg and yelling at him to stop, but all of this was against deaf ears as he lifted the boy higher off of the ground with the force, choking the life out of him. Ben's eyes glinted gold as he thought of how he could end this bully and protect himself and Rey from harm and...

"BEN!" he heard Uncle Luke shout.

Kriff.

Ben dropped the poor togruta, who scrambled off with the rest of his gang. Luke grabbed Ben by the arm and shook him. "What the kriff do you think you are doing?!" he shouted at his nephew. Ben's face went red when he realized his mistake, and even redder when he realized that everybody saw what he just did. Luke grabbed Ben and Rey and marched them inside, where he could lecture them in privacy. They both feared what Luke had in store for them.

"I will try to remain patient with you, but what you just did was selfish, rash, and just pure stupid!" Luke turned to Rey. "Why didn't you try to stop him?!" Ben knew she wouldn't through him under the bus. After all, she was pretty mature for her age! She said, "I was yelling at Ben to stop, but he wouldn't listen!"

Well, she was mature sometimes.

Luke dismissed her from the room. She shot Ben an apologetic look before walking away. He just glared back. Once Rey was gone, Luke turned to look Ben straight in the eye. "I do not think I need to explain how idiotic that was. You kids are the galaxy's last hope, and it is hard enough to train all of you already. So I don't need you running around, endangering other's lives, and tapping into the dark side of the force!" Luke stopped and ran his hand through his sandy-blond hair. "I will try to be fair and ask what your side of the story is. Why? Why did you get into that fight?"

"The other day, he was bothering Rey and telling her that you give her special treatment because she is your daughter, and that if you weren't related, that you wouldn't train because she is too weak," Ben explained. "I remember when kids said that to me. I didn't want her to feel that way. I tried to keep peace, I really did! But then I saw him bothering her again today. I pulled her away from him, but then he challenged me and wanted to fight. When I said no, he called me weak and I...uh, well..." He looked down at his feet. "I guess I just snapped. I felt so powerful, as if I could protect Rey forever, from anybody else who ever bothers her. I realize now that what I did was wrong."

Luke sighed. "You see Ben, that's what worries me." "What do you mean?" Ben asked. Luke sat down next to him.

"You have great potential. You are powerful in the force, and if you stay disciplined and follow the rules, you will someday make a great Jedi." Luke looked at Ben carefully before carrying on. "You are at a padawan's rank now, and in a few years you'll be ready to become a Jedi knight. So it is about time you hear the story of your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker."

Ben's heart sped up. Anakin Skywalker? He had been waiting so long to hear this story.

Luke continued, "He was powerful. He was strong. The only problem is he let his emotions blind him. I don't know too much myself, but I will tell you what I know. Back then, attachments were strictly forbidden. You could be expelled by the Jedi order if the council found out about any relationships that were too intimate. Your grandfather was one who didn't always obey rules, so when he fell in love with a woman named Padme, they married in secret. During the clone wars, Anakin one day found that his wife was pregnant. I don't know when, but he later had a vision that she would die during childbirth. So, in order to save her, he turned to the dark side. His intentions were pure; he wanted to save his wife and child. But the dark side is a road of treachery, Ben. His wife did die, and although Leia and I survived, we were separated at birth. Your grandfather became a Sith Lord, and although he turned to the dark side to protect what he loved, he lost it all." Luke paused a moment, with a look of grief and pain in his eyes, before looking back to Ben and forcing a laugh. "Now Ben, I know you aren't planning to become a Sith Lord today, but remember, although it is possible to return after starting down the path to the dark side," Luke paused, his gaze becoming much more serious, "It is very, very difficult. Understood?" Ben nodded. Luke then said, "I expect you to apologize to Keyylk, the boy you hurt. You are dismissed." Ben started off, and then turned around to face his Uncle. "Thank you," he said. "For what?" his Uncle asked. "For telling me." With that, Ben walked away.

Long story short, Leia was not as patient as Luke, so Ben was grounded and had to stay inside of his room for a while.

He returned to the temple a few days later. Ben noticed how most of the kids looked at him warily and avoided going near him. He approached the togruta boy to apologize, but when Keyylk noticed Ben, he backed away and said, "Stay away from me, you Sith!"

Well, at least he won't be bothering me and Rey, anymore, Ben thought.

But he knew he needed to apologize. So when they were all on break, Ben ran over to Keyylk when he wasn't looking, so they talk. As soon as he saw Ben, though, his eyes widened with fear. His survival instincts kicked in and he punched Ben in the stomach, knocking him down. While Ben was still shocked, the togruta boy started kicking him, with his friends coming over and helping him to beat up Ben. Ben was trying to get up, but he kept getting pushed down. He knew if he hurt any of them that he would be in major trouble with Uncle Luke, so he tried his best to get away without anyone getting hurt. One boy kicked him in the head. He felt himself drifting towards unconsciousness, but when he saw Rey coming to help him, he tried to get up to protect her. He watched one of the push her to the ground. The last thing he remembered was Rey throwing several boxes of empty milk cartons at the bullies using the force.

Ben opened his eyes and saw Uncle Chewbacca place an ice pack on his head and smoothing back his hair. He looked around and discovered that he was laying on the bed in his room. He sat up, only to feel a sharp, stabbing pain in his head. "Ow!" he cried out, putting his hand to his head. Chewie gently laid him back down and walked away. A minute later he came back with a glass of water. Holding it out to Ben, Ben responded, "No thanks. I'm not thirsty." "Arrrrrrgh," Chewbacca growled back at him. "Alright, alright, I'll drink it." Once he took a sip, he could taste blood. He spit into his hand. His spit was red. Wiping his hand on his shirt, he took another swig of water, swished it around his mouth, and swallowed. Chewie helped him lay back down, but Ben couldn't sleep. He tried to figure out what had happened. But the farthest he could think back to was Rey throwing the...oh, now he remembered. That jerk Keyylk and his friends were ganging up on him and beating him up. Was Rey okay?

He jumped up. Although it hurt to sit up, he had to help his cousin. But when he tried to stand up, he felt lightheaded and dizzy. He tried to walk to the door, but failed and fell down. He couldn't stand up. Suddenly, the back of his head felt like it was on fire. He put his hand on the back of his head to soothe the pain, but that didn't help. His hand felt wet. When he pulled it back, it was covered with blood. He was so surprised by this that he didn't notice when Chewbacca and Han walked into his room. Chewie growled angrily. He lifted Ben up and put him back in bed.

"How are you feeling kid?" Han asked. "I'm don't feel too bad, Dad," Ben said. Han smirked. "You were just lying on the floor staring a your bloody hand, but okay, I'll take your word for it." Chewbacca turned Ben over to bandage the back of his head. Han continued, "Your mom isn't here. She is at an important meeting about the Force knows what, so she won't be back for a few days. So I'm making dinner tonight and Rey and Luke are coming over."

Han turned to leave before Ben asked, "Dad, what happened?" Han looked like he had a slightly worried face. "I'm not exactly sure Ben, but this afternoon, Luke brought you in unconscious and bloody. I was gone, but thank goodness Chewie was here. He already was taking good care of you when I got back. Luke can probably explain what happened when he's here tonight." With that, Han left.

Ben dozed off for a while. When he woke up, it was dark outside. He felt as if something was near and watching him. He looked up to see a face staring down a him. He jumped. Then he recognized the face and rolled his eyes.

"Rey, you scared me," he said to the face. "Sorry. Are you okay?" the face replied. "I'm fine, but it's probably not good for me to be startled," Ben said. He noticed the big gashes on her face and her arm. "Are you okay?" She shrugged and said, "Yeah, but I'm in trouble. But boy," she laughed, "your should have seen the look on those boy's faces when I threw the boxes at them. That was hilarious!" "What happened?" Ben asked as he sat up. "Well, I sensed you were in trouble, so I ran over and saw that all those awful boys were hurting you so I lifted the boxes and threw them at the boys and," she gasped for a breath, "startled them." Rey's eyes lit up. "I knocked two down," she said proudly, "and it made them stop long enough for Dad to come over and stop them. You fainted, so we brought you here, and even though I got in trouble, I don't care. I just wanted to help you." She hugged Ben. "I love you Ben." He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too, Rey." He noticed she looked like she was going to cry. "What's the matter?" he gently asked. "Oh Ben, I'm sorry I got you in trouble." "It's not your fault, Rey. What I did was entirely stupid. You tried to stop me, so don't worry about it. Let's go get some supper."

Rey helped him stand up, and together they walked into the kitchen for dinner. And when they returned to the temple, they didn't have to worry about bullies anymore. Because everyone knew not to mess with the Skywalker kids.

THE END


	4. Guilt

**GUILT**

Han was sitting down, trying to actually catch some rest, when he heard a loud crash. A few seconds later, Han's nine year old son was inside. He had a guilty look on his face, as if he was trying too hard not to look guilty.

Han looked suspiciously at his son. "Hey Ben, you good?" Ben looked at his father nervously for a second before covering up his guilt with a shaky voice, "Yeah I'm good. I was having a lot of fun out there. It's nice to have a yard. It makes me think of when we lived in that other house. That wasn't a lot of fun. There was nowhere to go and," he stopped mid-sentence. He must of noticed how much he was talking.

"I have to go use the bathroom," Ben said, before hurrying off. He turned around for a second and asked Han, "Hey dad, where do we keep duct tape? No reason."

Han noticed how much his son had been talking, and how his thick, black hair was soaked win sweat. "In the drawer under he sink," he replied.

After a few minutes, Leia arrived back home. Han got the door for her, and Leia was surprised to see how black his face was. "Han, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine... I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead, then went to Ben's room. The door was closed. Han knocked, and his son's voice answered, "One second... Come in."

Han walked in and saw a roll of duct tape and paper sticking out from under Ben's bed. Han just sat down on the bed. It didn't take long for his son to crack.

"I'm sorry!" Ben cried out. "I'm sorry Dad. I was playing outside and broke the bathroom window. It was an accident." He started crying and said, "I was trying to get the p-paper to fix it!"

Han pulled Ben into a hug and patted him on the back. "It's alright kiddo. We'll fix it. Just don't do whatever you did to break it again." Ben nodded his head vigorously. "It's that mom of your that I'm more worried about..." Han continued.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Leia's voice called. It was only a moment later she shouted out, "HAN! BEN! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Han winced and looked at Ben. They were both gonna be in trouble.


End file.
